guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Retribution
Can anyone clarify whether this gives you 66% of the damage and "returns" 33% to the source, or gives you all 100% but the source gets 33% as well? Worth adding to the article, IMO... --Midk 14:38, 24 Sep 2005 (EST) :I think it is clear that it "deals" the damage back to the user, not returns it or "reflects" it. --Karlos 17:55, 24 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Well, sure, it's clear that it "deals" damage back - says that in the description. :) "Deal", however, isn't very clear, at least in my opinion. But I think it's safe to assume that if I can't work it out, there are surely some others who will have trouble as well.. --Midk 03:01, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) :::How is this? --Karlos 08:15, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Wow, nice timing on my part... came to the page at the moment you updated it. :) Anyways, yeah, thanks, it's exactly what I was hoping for when I came to check in the first place when I wasn't sure. I just wonder if others agree that it's necessary; maybe I'm the only one that feels it's useful. :) If everyone else thinks it's redundant, it's fine to get rid of it. --Midk 08:19, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) One note in this (I updated the page to reflect it, too): The damage that is "dealt" back is treated by the game as though it is coming from the character/monster that dealt the original damage, not the character/monster enchanted by Retribution. This was discovered by accident during testing for the dire evolution of a pet using an R/Mo Build. The gross majority of the damage being dealt to the monsters was coming from Retribution, but the pet still evolved into Dire instead of Hearty. The reason for this is that the system compares the damage of the character and the pet. Since the pet was doing some damage, and the character was doing none (because Retribution doesn't treat the damage as though it came from the character), the pet still evolved into Dire.--Token Cleric 14:11, 11 November 2006 (CST) Missing Skill After doing Seeking a Cure in Shing Jea but not taking Monk as a secondary at that time, when changing to monk later I find that I do not have Retribution though I do have Resurrect which I got from the same quest. This is the case with at least two of my characters, (the only two ascended that test this on). Has anyone else experienced this? I created a new monk and a new ranger and did the quest with both of them and I can confirm that the skill is given, it just does not seam to be there after changing secondary professions. Heurist 02:45, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Damage Type Anyone know if this inficts Holy damage back on the attacker? (the preceding unsigned question was posted by Humperdink Montoya 08:00, November 1, 2006) : I have just tested this, it deals double damage to undead (66% (10 yields 6, 7 yields 4)) and ignores armour so it looks like holy damage --Heurist 19:46, 1 November 2006 (CST) Affected by bonds Retribution damage is affected by bonds. It doesn't appear to matter if retrib or bonds are put on first, retrib only deals damage of what is left over, as in, what character actually gets damaged for after enchantments reduce it (tested with Life Bond and Life Barrier). EDIT: The most you will normally see is 1 maybe 2 dmg returned, so is hardly worth using while taking reduced damage. Queen Schmuck 01:41, 30 January 2007 (CST) Actual Damage Taken It may be useful to point out that its 33% of the actual damage taken, after all modifiers. Retribution on a tank that's designed to drastically reduce damage will result in very little 'returned'. Also, retribution on a Protective Bond character won't return much either. In fact, I it may be useful to mention that this skill is really only good on some build that has massive uniterruptable healing and little protection. Oye 23:05, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :I would move to support that, have seen enough "Leet Smiting Wammo" builds with this + Holy Wrath already. (T/ ) 23:08, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :My own post got me thinking, so I tried desperately to create a build that had little armor, lots of healing, and Retribution; vainly hoping to take lots of damage and let the foes kill themselves. Guess I'm not that creative; could hardly kill anything before getting toasted myself.Oye 00:23, 12 April 2007 (CDT) remember though...there is a max dmg returned statement. Even if you take 200 dmg in a hit u still might only return 20 dmg.Angelus The Wise 15:32, 12 April 2007 (CDT)Angelus The Wise Does this skill return 30% of the bonus damage from attack skills aswell or just damage from the regular attack? 90.240.149.193 07:42, 29 June 2007 (CDT) 30% Damage? I am almost absolutely sure that this skill does as much damage as the skill description says. I had protective spirit and retribution on me at 10 smiting prayers (15 max damage) with 431 health. That is 43 damage per hit. Retribution was dealing 14 damage, but if it only dealt 30% damage back, it would deal 13 damage back (43 * .3 = 12.9). || Ressmonkey 15:06, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :Taking 42 damage returned 13. --Fyren 21:00, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::The chances are that it takes the floor of the number (drops off the decimal point, so the floor of 12.9 is 12). || Ressmonkey 22:09, 5 July 2007 (CDT) I am not sure who was the one that wrote about Retribution only allowing 30% damage back, but it does 33% like it supposed to... I use it for my 330hp Rt/Mo build and you get 33% of damage back. They wouldn't say 33% if it didn't actually do so. 330hp with 8 Smiting allows Retribution to do 10 Damage back to enemies (33 x .33 = 10.89), and of course 8 Smiting is 13 damage max. So whoever was the one that wrote that about 30% rounded up is pretty much wrong... they need to learn to do math a bit more. (ReZDoGG) :The key here is that it's rounded up. 33 x .3 = 9.9. If you round that up to the nearest whole number, it's still 10. --Batman9502 16:00, 28 June 2008 (UTC) SoC from boss in Snake Dance? Why is it noted that this skill can be captured from a boss in Snake Dance? In all three campaigns, it is taught by the skill trainer in the first town you encounter (Ascalon City, Shing Jea Monastery and Kamadan, Jewel of Istan), and thus before signets of capture become available. Even taking the Droknar's Forge run (which allows the capture of some non-elites before they are encountered at trainers), you could buy this skill a lot earlier than you could capture it. Should the reference on the page be removed, or is there some reason why it has remained? - Leopoldus von Habsburg-Lorraine 00:44, 25 November 2007 (UTC) You are absolutely right and i have removed it, i dont know how that managed to get on there-- 00:47, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Note on useful for Dire pet as the note is currently it makes no sense. if the monster hiting your pet is listed as doing the dmg it is taking, then that wont add to the pets dmg. The amount of absolute dmg a pet does is what makes it dire. Just going to delete the pet part of the line.--JRyan 08:25, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :The fact is, it doesn't count as your damage, and that is factored in too. So Retrib is kinda neat for Fire lvling your pet if you go solo. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:31, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, it is not the amount of DMG your pet does but the amount of DMG you pet does relative to the amount of DMG you do, so if you are doing no DMG (all from Retribution) then the pet is doing proportionately MUCH more DMG than you, and will go dire. --Heurist 12:35, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Damage most likely now attributed to maintainer Removing the statement in the Notes section: The damage returned is treated by the game as though it came from the character/monster that dealt the original damage, and not the character/monster enchanted by Retribution. See 2/12 update, same fate as with Holy Wrath. Tested several times to see if it was Holy Wrath or Retribution that triggered Reversal of Damage and Vengeful Weapon, apparently both triggers both, and dealt damage to the maintainer of the enchantments. Therefore, damage is now attributed to the maintainer, not the person with the enchantments on. Maaya 16:10, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :So, is this some kind of stealth nerf on the 600/Smite builds? I can't think of any heavily farmed areas that fought monsters that had Vengeful or RoD... -Phydeaux 16:14, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::Cathedral of Flames is a big one ;) If the smiter has low health, the undead's RoD spam can and will easily kill him unless there are additional healing by the rest of the team(if there are any) Maaya 16:27, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Have the smiter take one point from smiting and put it into divine favor, then take signet of devotion along for a heal. Workmanp 17:28, 19 February 2008 (UTC)